Technical Field
The instant disclosure relates to a laser machine, and in particular, to a double-directional machining laser machine tool.
Related Art
Due to an inherent limitation of machining, generally, a limit of a diameter of a hole drilled by a conventional drill is 100 μm (micrometer). In addition, a drill with a smaller diameter is more likely to be damaged during processing. Therefore, in order to make a hole with a smaller diameter, the hole is made by laser processing. However, during the laser processing, laser beams are usually used as Gaussian waves directly or flat-headed waves obtained by applying beam modulation to the Gaussian waves. Therefore, a processed hole is wider in the top and narrower in the bottom, and it is difficult to control the flatness of the processed hole and to achieve a precision requirement.